The present disclosure is related to the field of medical data transfer. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to systems and methods for directing the transfer of medical data to and from a mobile computer.
With the advent of the electronic medical record (EMR), diagnostic tests and/or images ordered through the EMR must be linked to specific patient encounters and require patient identification information so that the tests and/or images can be effectively acquired, processed, reviewed, edited, and routed for billing. All of this data transfer must be done within a system in which data security is an important consideration. Also, within a medical facility, a large number of varied brands, models, and versions of medical devices with varying communicative abilities must be integrated into the EMR system as a whole.
Therefore, systems and methods that improve medical data work flow and medical device productivity in a secure manner can improve clinician convenience and efficiency.